Dante
Dante is the Main Character from the Devil May Cry series of games, the RPer currently using Dante is not the first to do so. Background Over 500 years ago, the Demon Knight Sparda opposed the Demon Prince Mundus, who seeked a way to enter the human world and rule it from above. Sparda had fallen in love with a woman, named Eva. The Knight refused to allow the Demon Prince to pass, and closed the Demon World from the human world, sacrificing a priestess to seal the great tower, the Temen-ni-gru. The amulet, used to seal the two worlds, was broken in half, each half given to the 2 brothers sired by the Demon knight, Dante and Vergil. Dante was hunted by the armies of the Demon prince, those that could slip through the cracks. Fearing for his life, Dante lived under the name of Tony Redgrave, having a weapons merchant craft 2 particular handguns, Ebony and Ivory. As Dante grew in skill from fending off the Demon hoards, The hunter realized that he could make a living in Demon slaying. Dante attempted to found a shop, but struggled to find a name for it, at this time, Arkham arrived with a message for Dante from Vergil. Vergil wanted to meet Dante again, at the top of Temen-ni-gru, now revived from the ground. The hunter, seeking answers from his brother, began the climb up the temen-ni-gru, fighting the guardians of the tower, Nevan, Cerberus, Agni and Rudra as well as others. They bestowed weapons to the hunter, which aided him in getting further into the tower. When Dante reached the top Vergil demanded his amulet, to complete the pair that the Knight Sparda used to seal the bridge between worlds. Vergil and Dante clashed, their combat shaking the tower itself, Vergil had the upper hand, impaling Dante with his own sword. This unleashed the power Sparda had sealed inside the sword, causing Dante to acquire the power to tap into his inner demon, unleashing a "Devil Trigger". The enraged Dante fought Vergil, but was quickly disposed of, then thrown off the tower itself. Dante ventured through the leviathan, as well as reaching the top of the Temen-ni gru once more, Arkham revealed that he was none other than Jester, the strange imp like being that had helped Dante along the path up the Temen-ni-gru. Vergil and Dante are too weak to fight the powered Arkham, who proceeds to stab his daughter, the daughter of the priestess that Sparda sacrificed all those years ago. This causes the Tower to truely activate, opening the door between realms, where Sparda's power is to be sleeping. Arkham sets off to claim this power as his own. Dante follows the crazed man through the Demon World, confronting the Guardians that stand in his way once more. After reaching the end of the gauntlet, Dante arrives at the location of Sparda's sleeping power, now in the hands of Arkham, who after taking it, resembled the hunters father. Dante watches as Arkham fails to maintain his form, shifting into a large blob. Vergil notifies Arkham that he could not hope to hold Sparda's power. The two brothers work together to defeat Arkham, who releases the Force Edge after he dies. The two brothers stood at the swords resting point, Vergil had sought this for far too long, as for Dante, he wanted to stop his brother from taking it, in case the power corrupted him. They fought, Vergil using the Force Edge, until Dante gained the upper hand. Vergil told Dante to go, as the world gate was rapidly closing, Dante worried about the Dark Slayer, but he told him that he liked it here, as it was where his father once lived. Dante reaches the outside of the Temen-ni-gru and is greeted by Lady, she asks for her Rocket Launcher back, to which Dante complies. She offers him words of advice, saying that "Somewhere out there, even a Devil May Cry if they lose a loved one." Dante takes the name Devil May Cry for his shop, Lady continues to work alone, sometimes offering Dante jobs if she can't handle it. At least 10 years pass, Dante taking whatever jobs interest him, on a normally peaceful night, Mundus sets the Demon Trish after Dante, she breaks into his shop, impaling the Hunter, then attempting to crush him underneath her motorcycle, Dante shrugs these attacks off, and fights the assailant back, she mentions a Mallet island, to which Dante has to travel, to help her combat Mundus. Dante follows the Demon to the island, fighting the creatures that inhabit the strange place, one of such encounters is the Knight known as Nelo Angelo, the only Demon to fight Dante fairly. the first time Dante encounters this Demon, it is driven away by the power of Dante's amulet. The hunter unravels the clues behind this island, finding it to be another gate to the demon world, much similar to the Temen-ni-gru. Before Dante can use this gate, countless Guardians had to be fought, including Phantom, as well as Mundus' ever faithful servant, Gryphon. Nelo Angelo returns twice more, the second time removing his helmet to show he is in fact, Dante's brother Vergil, corrupted and brainwashed by Mundus. Nelo Angelo leaves his piece of the Amulet behind, which Dante uses in 2 ways. Once the Amulet is within range of the Force Edge, the weapons true form is released becoming the Sparda Sword. Dante then uses the amulet to access the demon world. Inside the Demon world, Dante fights his way to Mundus, confronting him directly. This leads to the Prince killing Trish, Dante combats the prince, assuming the form of his Father in the combat. Soon after the Demon Prince is killed, he takes Trish with him, Dante leaves his sword and Amulet with her, proceeding to escape from the island, but is stopped by Mundus, who is not quite yet dead. Trish arrives, to give Dante some of her power, which is used to seal the Prince away for another 1000 years. Trish and Dante escape from the Island, Trish takes the Sparda sword and Amulet to keep. Dante renames his shop Devil Never Cry, starting a partnership with Trish. It took at least another 6 years, Dante fought Demons, taking their Devil's Arms, but when he fell into monetary problems, the Hunter sold them. A group known as the Order of the Sword began collecting Demons, as well as Devil's Arms. Dante went to Fortuna to investigate, killing the Leader of the group in the process, a young swordsman, named Nero, opposed Dante. The hunter was testing the young boy, noticing he had similar blood to himself. Dante traveled the island, following Nero every step of the way. Once Nero was absorbed into Sanctus' Giant Statue known as The Saviour, Dante knew it was time to act, he took out the demons guarding each of the gates, taking Yamato back from the Order as well. Dante kept the Saviour busy while Nero travelled through its insides, taking out Sanctus at its core. The Hunter awarded the young swordsman with Yamato, as well as telling him that they would meet again. Before entry to the Multiverse, Dante had hit rough times once more, Trish and Lady were working together, taking a lot of the Jobs away from Dante. When an anonymous tip offered a large payout, Dante was duped. It was a trap, orchestrated by some of the more sneakier demons, hoping to lose the Demon Hunter forever. Dante took this in stride, he was itching for a change in location anyway. Involvement Dante has not been a member of the Multiverse for all too long, Arriving in Destiny Islands, the hunter saw only emptiness all around, the once happy children had either escaped or had fallen victim to something much worse. Dante realized after a few rounds of combat, that his abilities were not as they once were, feeling weaker, The hunter fought a group of for a cave, to which the Hunter slept in. The next morning the Hunter traveled the rest of the cave, finding it ended in a gate to hell, complete with Cerberus guarding the Doorway, Dante goaded the Demon into attacking him, which led to the Devil Hunter losing the feeling in his right arm, eventually the monster was felled. Dante was then transported to the Lunar Flotilla , it was here the Devil hunter first met others that had travelled through The Rift, BlackRose , and a strange AI known as Serina. Dante has since then traveled to Midgar, searching for one of his weapons lost in the transport. The call for people to fight for the Wing of Daybreak interested Dante, he may have been powerless, but he was determined to try, this led to the hunter meeting one of the strongest members of the Multiverse, Roxas. Him and Namine, and the wild card known as Minato fought the zombies bravely. On a walk through the Lunar Flotilla, Dante came across his brother. The reunion was rather pained, Vergil simply sought Dante's amulet. Nero , the Swordsman from Fortuna arrived in this conversation as well, one of the assassination Droids known as HK-47 offered them power, only if they joined Mephistopheles. Dante took the offer, hoping to regain some of his lost power. The Devil was glad to accept further recruits, giving Dante a taste of the power available. Kain's Lance now resides within the Hunter, seeking retribution for all that harm him. Dante is currently residing at the Tempest Keep, working with the rest of the Sin'dorei Council for the time being. Once the Infected's Leader was located, a call to arms was sent, anyone who could spare their efforts in taking down the head of the Infected scourge. Dante, along with President Michael Wilson, The Sun Goddess Amaterasu along with her companions as well as Vent the young recipient of Biometal headed for the center of the Halo, planning to blow the entire thing up to take down the leader. The mission started well. Dante, still drained of strength was glad to have the teamwork of the heroes that assisted him. The infected put many obstacles in their way, including a tank that had succumbed to the Infection. The Heroes made short work of these obstacles, reaching the center of the halo with relative ease. The Infected leader decided that if he couldn't beat them in this reality, he would simply have to make his own. The warriors battled with the infected leader, taking the forms of their spiritual selves. Dante looked deep within himself, finding the strength his father Sparda had passed down to him. His sword became the blade of the Dark Knight, The Sparda Sword. His Devil Trigger increased in power, covering himself in an armor that gave the appearance of the Dark Knight himself. The Infected Leader wasn't intimidated by these spiritual appearances, growing to the size of a large mecha. The mecha was quickly taken down due to the team's tactics, The leader decided that he needed more of an upper hand, transporting the group to what appeared to be some kind of internet based forum. The Hunter was confused by this, he wanted to look up and see any clues at a possible title, but simply could not. The infected leader wore a crown, denoting his status as a 'King' but what was he the king of? The answer came swiftly after a picture was summoned to take care of the heroes, the picture came to life, ejecting 4 Space Marines with weapons. The group fought against the marines, it seemed as if they would lose, but they managed to overcome the assailants. The infected leader split into 3 more figures, casting off the Pic King persona. These 3 resembled people that although the hunter hadn't met them before, he felt a certain sense of deja vu with them. The group fought against what they thought was the leader's last trick. After close escapes from the whip wielding woman, the group managed to best her, shortly before that Vent and The President had finished off the Cyberterrorist. The last person, a small girl was the least of their concerns, this turned out to be a bad idea, the girl became full grown, with tentacles growing out of the wounds in her body. In a show of Teamwork, the group finished her in one last team attack. They found themselves back where they were before the leader decided to throw them into another dimension, in front of the controls to the halo, it was here that the team finished the mission assigned to them, performing the task of setting the explosion together. Dante looked deep within himself to manifest his power in his spiritual form, his father's sword, the weapon of choice against the Leader had become material, his devil trigger had powered up considerably as well. With this newfound power he didn't need what the Devil had granted him, he left Apex, leaving only a note to mark his disappearance. Since his leaving, as well as the time during the infection, all of his former family and allies in the multiverse are gone, Nero has gone missing, likely returned to Fortuna, his brother Vergil, his only reliable ally within Apex had also gone missing. The hunter was alone once more, without anyone of his previous world to aid him. The Hunter went to one of the sworn enemies of Apex, Nobesse Oblige. They had previously had dealings with the Devil before, which interested the hunter. Upon reaching the gates, he was questioned if he was an agent of Ledah. The hunter had no idea who this Ledah was, confused by the question. Allowing him entry, Florina, one of the leaders of the faction wondered what the Hunter was looking for. The mention of the Devil in front of her faction was not one of Dante's better moves, the conversation since changed location to the Library, where a mage by the name of Lute is busy reading. The Hunter seeks any information on this Ledah, perhaps he can convince him of his services, this time might be discounted, because the Hunter would do this job for free. The conversation shifted through many topics, with the mage known as Lute further questioning the Hunter's loyalties due to his Half Demon heritage. The Hunter left, recieving no further leads towards the Grim Angel known as Ledah. A letter summoned him to meet with the Grim Angel upon the Lunar Flotilla. The meeting led to Ledah meeting with the Pegasus Knight known as Florina, who questioned the actions Ledah had intended to destroy Mephistopheles. During this conversation, Dante's heritage was brought up, which caused the Hunter to think Ledah didn't trust him. The Grim Angel did little to convince Dante, which leaves him skeptical of his true nature. Soon after the Meeting with Florina, Ledah and Dante took a wormhole to Ledah's homeworld. Inside Dante battled his way to the first Accursed, a woman known as Archangel. On the other side, Dante and Deadpool have teamed up, looking to 'liberate' the bar for their own goals, they also enlisted the help of Viewtiful Joe, a hero Dante knows from his time in Movieland. The three sought to claim the bar for their own, renaming it Deadpool and Dante's Viewtiful Bar and Grill. Dante has also become a member of the group known as The Underworld The Finders. They specialize in locating any object for anyone. Powers and Capabilities Dante shares very few of the skills he used have predrain. The Hunter once had an immunity to weapons that weren't crafted of the soul of a god or demon, but has since lost this ability. He still possesses great agility, able to leap large distances into the air as well as tremendous gunplay skills. Dante currently has the Sparda Sword, a blade that can change shape depending on how it is being used, it also has the ability to summon a large spectral dragon, which crashes into enemies. Being a Son of Sparda, he is also able to use his demonic blood to power into a demon form, this is known as the Devil Trigger. Quotes "Flock off Feather face!" Dante to Gryphon "I should have been the one to Fill your Dark Soul with LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT" Dante to a departed Trish "Get. Off. Me." Dante to Cerberus, as its sole head bit into his arm. Trivia See also * Link External links * Devil May Cry (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters